The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the display device.
Display elements including current-driven light emitting units and display devices including such display elements are well recognized. For example, display elements including light emitting units making use of the electroluminescence of organic materials (which may be referred to hereinafter simply as organic EL display elements) are attracting attention as the display elements that can be driven by low-voltage direct current and emit high luminance light.
The simple matrix scheme and the active matrix scheme are well recognized as the schemes for driving display devices including organic EL display elements, for example, similarly to liquid crystal display devices. Although it disadvantageously entails a complicated structure, the active matrix system can advantageously enhance the luminance of images, for example. Organic EL display elements driven by the active matrix scheme each include a light emitting unit configured with, for example, organic layers including a light emitting layer, and a drive circuit for driving the light emitting unit.
A drive circuit including two transistors and one capacitor (referred to as 2Tr/1C drive circuit), for example, is well recognized as a circuit for driving a current-driven light emitting unit from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310311 and other documents. The 2Tr/1C drive circuit is configured with two transistors, i.e., a write transistor TRW and a drive transistor TRD, and one capacitor C1, for example, as shown in FIG. 3 which will be described later.